ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Kelley
How Mr. Kelley joined the Tourney Mr. Kelley is the four time champion of the annual Battle Royale in Brimstone. He is one of Governor Griffon's top hired guns. He is always well dressed and can often be found playing cards in the saloon. According to Sheriff Bartlett's Journal, Mr. Kelley is frequently accompanied by a young girl named Natalie, whom he is training to be a gunslinger like him. It is unclear if Natalie is related or merely a protégé. She can be seen in Brimstone saloon. After winnign Governor Griffon's Battle Royale to become his right hand, Mr. Kelley suddenly hears voices shouting in a valley. He is sent out to investigate and finds a giant crab named Tamatoa. Sensing Tamatoa has no respect for Brimestone property, Kelley plans to teach the crab "whats happens when he doesn't mind his business". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Widowmaker pistol in its holster. After the announcer calls his name Mr. Kelley rolls close to the camera and draws his Widowmaker, firing it then says "It looks like you're gonna spend rest of your life... DEAD!” Special Moves Widowmaker (Neutral) Mr. Kelley shoots his Widowmaker gun at the opponent. He will need to reload after 8 rounds. Peaceful Bash (Side) Mr. Kelley dashes forward doing two swinging punches. Fancy Takeout (Up) Mr. Kelley does a knee kick then a high uppercut while jumping. Elegant Showstopper (Down) Mr. Kelley holds his hands near his right leg. If anyone tries to hit him, he elegantly does three hand swings, knocking the opponent away. Rude Awakening (Hyper Smash) Mr. Kelley does two punches. If they hit, the opponent is knocked back, then Kelley dares "Wanna try to stay alive?" then the opponent tries to punch the fancy gunman, only to be met with a boot to the face, a pistol whip and a gunshot to the face, knocking him/her away. Final Journey (Final Smash) Mr. Kelley spins his Widowmaker and shoots his opponent. If he hits, the opponent clutches his/her stomach. Kelley then challenges "I'll give you a 50/50. How's that?" The target tries to get up, but Kelley thrusts his gun into the opponent, does six hard punches, then finishes by shooting the opponent in the head, resulting in an x-ray of the opponent's skull being pierced, a distorted Star KO cry and a life from their stock lost. Victory Animations #Mr. Kelley tips his hat and shoots forward two times saying "Congratulations. You came in second." #Mr. Kelley wipes blood of his gun and says "Embrace death, my friend, because it's all that you've got." #Mr. Kelley kneels then whips out his Widowmaker and does an overhead punch saying "When will they send me someone real to kill?" On-Screen Appearance Mr. Kelley walks through saloon doors then says "Time to die, my friend." Trivia *Mr. Kelley's rival is a crab madly obsessed with shiny objects, Tamatoa. *Mr. Kelley shares his Japanese voice actor with Han Dang, Planetman, Leo Aiolia, Terryman, the Wizard a.k.a. Merlin, Nidoking, Goriath, Cactus King, Probopass, Flying Man, Donquixote Doflamingo, Pinsir and Kano. *Mr. Kelley shares his French voice actor with Mr. Shine of the Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright pair and Brood. *Mr. Kelley shares his German voice actor with Landorus, Metal General, Zero-Two, Guyver III, Butt-Head and Zhang Liao. *Mr. Kelley shares his Arabic voice actor with Bloopy, Mr. Frosty, Galan and Zak of the two-headed Zak and Wheezie. *Mr. Kelley shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Miguel Santos and Brad Burns. Category:Red Dead characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes